Move Over
by insomniareader
Summary: One shot inspired by 'Slow Night, So Long' Episode 9 of Season 7. Not overtly Japril, just a friendly, cute scene about April comforting Jackson during one of his nightmares.


April sighed. He was screaming, again. It was 3 am, and she'd just managed to get to sleep after getting off of a 30 hour shift. This wasn't the first time he'd awoken her with nightmares, and it wouldn't be the last. He was stubborn and refused to seek help or take something.

Groaning at the outcry from her limbs for moving, she stood and stretched. April grabbed her robe and shuffled down the hall, to the stairs that lead to his room. She opened the door and stared at him for a few seconds. His thrashing had forced his blanket down around his waist, exposing his chest, his very impressive chest. The lull that had settled for a moment broke as he screamed again.

April hurried forward and gently grabbed one of his hands. "Jackson. Jackson, wake up. It's just a dream." Her voice shattered the illusion that had trapped him. He opened his eyes slightly.

"'Pril?" Jackson slurred. "Wha' you doin'?"

Though his sleepy face was adorable, April frowned. "You were screaming again. Now, since we're the only ones here, and I want to at least get a few hours of sleep, move over."

"Huh?" Even though he looked confused he did as she said on reflex as she had begun pushing him to one side of his bed. She took off her robe, revealing a baggy t-shirt and old sleep pants, then climbed into bed, while he wrinkled his brow. "April, what are you doing?"

Having settled with her back to him, she flipped and glared lightly. "I'm sleeping, or trying to. You insist that you are fine and can handle your nightmares but you need help to come out of them. So I am helping. I'm going to sleep here tonight so I can wake you when you start dreaming, this saves me a trip and gives me extra sleep. Now, shut up and go to sleep." April huffed and turned back, missing Jackson's sleepy grin as he closed his eyes.

It was approaching dawn when Jackson began to whimper lightly and move restlessly. April, moving on reflex, pulled him close and started stroking his head and murmuring softly.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his head in her stomach, all that was left from the beginning of his nightmare were some twisted sheets.

She was warm. That was the thought that first crossed her mind as she woke. She stretched and as she stretched she felt something. A strong hold on her torso.

April stiffened, then relaxed as she remembered where she was. Giggling at her stupidity, she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked down at her bed mate.

His legs were sprawled out, taking up most of the fold out couch, while his upper half was curled around her.

She tried to shift away, out of his grip, but when she did, he pulled her back and nuzzled into her stomach, much like a puppy. She smirked then stroked his head, before shaking his shoulder, "Jackson... Jackson... Avery?" April rolled her eyes ad he slept on, oblivious. He was reminding her of her youngest sister after a thunder storm. Grinning mischievously, she remembered how she woke Alice whenever she had crawled into her bed.

Jackson woke abruptly as he was tickled relentlessly. A warm pair of hands were running up and down his ribs, viciously finding and torturing all of his sensitive spots. He squirmed and moved back, retreating away from the source.

Squinting, he glared violently at the giggling mass. "What the hell, April!?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to wake you normally!" Her words were still punctuated by the occational giggle. "I didn't know you were that ticklish."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'll show you ticklish!" And he pounced, but before he could get a grip, she was up and running, out the door and up the stairs, laughing as she heard him hit the floor, having gotten his legs tangled up in the bed spread.

She darted through her door and slammed it shut. Sinking against it, she held her diaphragm as it ached from her continuing giggles.

One floor below was Jackson, laying on his back, having given up the chase when he heard her door slam. Hearing a soft shuffling, he looked up to see Derek looking into the room curiously.

He groaned. "You don't want to know." Luckily, Derek just nodded and moved on, used to the crazy antics of their 'kids'.

Smiling softly, Jackson relaxed on the hardwood, listening to the soft echo of April's laugh as it tumbled down the stairs.


End file.
